Free Underbar
Free Underbar (フリー・アンダーバー, Furī Andābā) is a Deputy Captain of Unit 1 from Illegal Fairy Regulatory Dorothea. He recruited Marlya Noel into Dorothea, and partnered up with her. Appearance Free is an attractive man with short dark brown hair and blue eyes and a small faded beard. Personality Plot Free met Marlya Noel checking the auction items, while he was working undercover for Gui Carlin. He scolded her and told her to get back on her position, but she was distracted by an animal she saw and then by fairies in a bottle. As they talked, an intruder attacked the auction and started killing people. Free rushed to see the intruder and started fighting it. Seeing the intruder, Veronica, being strong and using her own fairy, he decided to get serious and use his own fairy too. As they fought, Marlya got knocked out by a fairy who entered her, after the fairy bottle broke. Free kept chasing Veronica and their fight moved outside, but then Marlya joined them and entered their fight, using her own fairy. As Veronica escaped, Free introduced himself to Marlya and told her he either will have to arrest her or she to join Dorothea, and Marlya chose the latter. At Dorothea's quarters in Rodancia, Free gave his report on his mission to Nein Auler, mentioning it ended due to Marlya and she being fairy-possessed. Nein didn't want to believe it, but told him to rewrite his report and not mention the fairy-possession. His first mission with Marlya led him to Dirpe ruins in former Ledrad. There they teamed up with Serge Tova and Klara Kysenaria, who were already started their mission. As they introduced themselves for Marlya, people arrived on the location and Klara understood one of them was fairy soldier. As he got himself separated from the rest, Free went to look for him with Marlya. As they went into village ruins, they realized they were being fooled and led there and quickly rushed back. They managed to catch up with the fairy soldier and Free started fighting him. As he used his fairy, Free realized that was Wolfran Row, an old friend of his, but he wasn't replying Free's questions. As Wolfran escaped, Free and Marlya went after him, but encountered three artificial fairies. Free's fairy dealt with one, Serge with the second and Free himself defeated the third. After a short encounter with Woflran, he again escaped. Free tried to chase him and caught on the escaping cart, but Wolfran had managed to escape and kill all of his associates. Free went to find his informant Axel Laboo, and asked him to find info on Wolfran. Axel wasn't willing at first, but agreed. Later Free, along with Marlya went to the Ministry of Fairies by order of Nein. There they met the vice-minister Marco Bellwood, who wanted to speak about the existence of the Black Fairy Tome and also explained the other Fairy Tomes. He then send them to speak with Cain Distarol, a fairy scholar in Isharat. In front of Cain house, they met "Sweetie" Bitter Sweet, Free trying hiding from her, but she still managed to see him. All of them they went to see Cain and met Damien Carme there too. As they had normal conversation, a fairy attacked them. Axel managed to steal the fairy tome, as Damien went to check it and revealed where it was. But his attempt to escape failed as he was eventually caught by Bitter Sweet and as Free came too, she shot Axel to not let him escape. Axel then threw the Black Fairy Tome page, letting them fight over it and ran away. After Bitter Sweet used her fairy, Free used his own, but upon realizing Skriker's power, he hesitated to continue fighting. As Marlya used her fairy and defeated Skriker, Bitter Sweet retreated and they managed to secure the Black Fairy Tome page. Since Marlya pushed her too hard, she was unconscious for a whole day and stayed at Cain's house. As she woke up, Free was by her side and they discussed that his page may have been the one stolen from the auction and to have connection to Veronica. They went to speak with Cain and Damien, but they weren't willing to tell them how they got the page nor did they knew Veronica. Free and Marlya went to eat and as they were talking, a woman and a man sat next to them. A moment later the man disappeared and the woman stood up and left. Free then realized they stole the Black Fairy Tome and they went after them. Their chase led them to an underground in a church. As they were exploring it, they got attacked and Free went after the attacker, leaving Maryla behind. Patricia Pearl then attacked him and they started to fight. Patricia had the upper hand, until Free broke her blades and she ran towards her briefcase and took out a rifle. Free yelled at his fairy, motivating Red Hood to start fighting seriously against Patricia's Boneless. Red Hood assisted Free disarming Patricia. Free then got hold of Patricia's briefcase and pushed it towards her, telling her to use it, but Patricia took it and ran away, leaving the Black Fairy Tome behind. Marlya and Free were patrolling the streets, when they saw an misbehaving artificial fairy and assisted to deal with the situation. Later they joined Glyph Mercer and other fairy technicians, trying to figure out the cause, but couldn't find the reason. Later they heard from Nein that the fairy tome they got was fake, but had new lead on a likely a real one. Free continued his investigation with Robert Chase about the artificial fairy. Later he questioned the man that Marlya brought up, but he didn't say anything. As they were patrolling they met Axel and were surprised he survived. He wanted to apologize and they used him if he could tell them anything about the man the had captured. When two more artificial fairies malfunctioned, Free and Marlya were assisting the fairy technicians to find the cause. Later Free saw Axel and asked him if he knew if Arcame was planning something, but Axel didn't knew anything and told him that a person wanted to see him. Axel then arranged a meeting with Bitter Sweet. Free and Marlya later spoke with Nein, telling her that Bitter Sweet proposed working together and Nein agreed. When Klara gave the signal, Dorothea stormed Gilbert's house. When Free came he asked Gilbert for another passage and he and Marlya went after Bitter Sweet. They found the fairy tome, but Bitter Sweet had escaped already. They later found out and arrested Ted Livingston for tempering with the fairies and trying to kill Golbarn, due to dishonouring his father. Free told him that the war was over and he needs to accept it, that humans are judged fairly now and Golbarn is also a human, so murder wasn't the answer. Free and Marlya were tasked on taking a Fairy Weapon for Schwarz Diese and later transporting in on train. While on the train, they got ambushed by Beevee Liscar, who derailed the train. Understanding who their enemy is, Free decided to use the Fairy Weapon, Fratanil. Even with the Fairy Weapon, Free was no match to Beeve and was easily defeated. After Oz Mare's death, they new mission led them to Ray Dawn, where they had to inspect his Fairy Weapon and artificial fairy. After Marlya went to visit Jingle, a mafia boss, Free with other Dorothea members went to speak with him. Free told Jingle he had the determination to protect Marlya and risk his life. Hearing that Marlya started crying not wanting someone to die because of her again. But Free explained that's what comrades do and that she shouldn't run and keep going for her goal and managed to convince her to stay. Upon leaving, Ray Dawn handed him a letter, asking it to be delivered to the prime minister. After returning in Ronacia, they got informed that Schwarz started a rebellion. They went to see Nein, but learned she was gone since yesterday. Having no choice, Free went to deliver the letter to the prime minister himself. Marco helped him meet the prime minister faster. There he handed the letter to Golbarn Helwise and they understood Ray Dawn saw the upcoming betrayal and that his real target was the Rodancia's Palace. He took Marlya and the rest of Dorothea members and headed towards the Palace, where he used his Fairy Weapon to defeat some artificial fairy soldiers. They kept fighting the enemies, realizing they were from Beevee's group. Entering the palace, they met Bohme who asked them to follow him and they will be able to stop Beevee. With the help of Bohme, they managed to get ahead of Beevee and started a fight with him. Free managed to slice Beevee's face and after Marlya and Serge joined, they further managed to injure him. But then Beevee and his men decided to withdraw. Marlya wanted to keep chasing him, but Free stopped her as they managed to drive him out of the palace. After the events with Schwarz Diese, Klara, Serge, Marlya and Free were tasked to guard Ray Dawn until he returns to his territory. They went with him on the train, but a bridge got sabotaged and the train fell into the river. They seek out refugee for the night at a nearby ruined castle. As they stayed there, during the night Arcame launched an attack using artificial fairy soldiers, but the Dorothea members managed to defeat them all. Free and Marlya heard enemy from inside the castle and went to check it out. They saw Veronica and Wolfran fighting and interfered. Veronica ran away and Marlya followed her. Free kept fighting Wolfran asking him why he ended like that and what happened to his family. Wolfran eventually escaped and asked Free for what he was fighting for. As he returned to Dorothea HQ, he reported to Nein what happened and learned that Wolfran was no longer associated with Arcame. As they started investigating Arcame, he arrested Axel Laboo and put him with another Arcame members, so he could get some information. As they continued to investigate, they understood it was Christoph Rahn that helped Schwartz Diese, telling him the secret tunnels and eventually they found him dead. Dorothea received the news of a new Black Fairy Tome Nine appearance and Free and Marlya were dispatched to secure it. As they went on the island, they saw a fire and closed the port so no ships to leave. On the next, they were patrolling looking if they could find the one who took the tome, but then met Damien. As they talked, Veronica came running chased by Eajey Daven Thor, who had the tome on him. Free tried fighting him, but got one of his swords broken by Eajey's Fairy Weapon, but moments later Eajey decided to escape. Free and Marlya arrested Damien as he had connection with Veronica. They brought him to Dorothea HQ, where Nein spoke with him. After that Nein decided Dorothea to go after Gui Carlin and Free met with Bitter Sweet and obtained all the information she had. Dorothea members then went after high position businessmen that were related to Gui Carlin and arrested them all. For safety measures, Free and Marlya took Damien to a different place following Nein orders. As they have dealt with Gui Carlin, the only one remaining was Eajey and his men. Free and the rest went to Mazria and his castle. They sneaked in, but were found out and started to fight the fairy soldiers Eajey had created. Free left the soldiers to Dorothea members and went Eajey's right hand man and then found Eajey. Eajey then tried using his fairy ability, but Free's fairy weapon was preventing him. As they ran around the castle, they eventually started climbing up a tower and fight. Free managed to defeat and slash Eajey, but Eajey then cut the platform they were standing, making them both fall. Eajey fell down and died, but Free was saved by Marlya. When the black fairy tome was stolen and Marlya fought with Michel Connor, she spoke with the rest of Dorothea members, and they realized Wolfran had connection to Marco and had gotten all black fairy tomes. After speaking with Nein, they met with Damien who explained what Marco's plan would be and later they went to Golbarn, who listened to them and ordered Dorothea to arrest Marco and his men. They went after Marco, but he and his men had already escaped, taking the black tomes and fairy weapons. Dorothea then started investigation Marco and Glyph traveling and eventually reached a name, Olek Gunnar. Marlya remembered he was from Suna and they went to her village. There they met Olek and Marlya was happy he was still alive. When they asked him about Marco, he explained that Marco had come five years ago and he led them deep in the forest, where they found the Esteemed One fairy, a fusion of primodial that Marco needed and had captured it. Realizing that Marco only needs a fairy-possessed fairy organ, they headed back and took a break at some ruins for the night. When Free went to sleep, Marlya wandered around following some fireflies and then met Wolfran. Soon Free went to Marlya and that made Wolfran flee. When they returned to HQ, Nein informed them that the Prime Minister Golbarn had been assassinated. They informed Nein that Eins had obtained a fusion and that knew Marlya was fairy-possessed. Marlya then suggested she to be used as a bait and let Eins go after her, the rest of the Dorothea members supported it, saying they will protect her and Nein agreed. When Ray Dawn came to Rondacia, due to Golbarn's death, Dorothea was assigned to protect him. Heading towards Golbarn's funeral, they convoy was attacked by Eins. As they located Wolfran, Free went to fight him. He asked Wolfran if he was doing this for his dead family and what will be left after that, but Wolfran told him that nothing will be left. Wolfran also questioned Free why he was fighting and Free told him to keep the peace, as if there was peace, Wolfran's family would not had died. Free then used an opening created by his fairy and slashed Fratanil in two. He concealed his weapon and punched Woflran, telling him no matter what he do, he won't let the world end. Seeing the destruction, Free realized how powerful the Divine Beast is. Following the path of destruction, he went to Eins Order base, where he faced Glyph Mercer. Free asked about Marco, but Glyph explained he sacrificed himself to the Divine Beast and that he will lead the people that remain alive after the Divine Beast is done. Glyph then attacked Free using his fairy weapon and fairy, but Wolfran came saving Free. Free and Wolfran then combined their power and started fighting against Glyph. He told them they can't stop the Divine Beast, but as he wanted to lead the people that will survive, Wolfran realized there was a limit on how many the Divine Beast will kill. As they fought, Wolfran received a wound on the leg, but by a opening made by Free, he managed to get in and kill Glyph. Wolfran then told Free to go, as stayed there. As he was heading towards the Divine Beast, he saw Marlya and they went after the Divine Beast. Marlya told him about Veronica and that she needed him to cut the Divine Beast and she will defeat him. As they caught up to him, Free started fighting him and eventually wounded him on the chest. Using the opportunity, Marlya summoned her new fairy and it went inside the Divine Beast, where it attacked his heart and freed the fairy, eradicating the beast. Free went to Marlya, who told him that one day the fairies will leave them and that they also lost things they won't be able to replace. Free told her that if they remember them, then they will never fade away. He then wanted to know about Veronica, so he can remember her too and they will pass it along, so they don't forget. Power & Abilities Free Underbar is a capable swordsman or dexterous, he's capable of spawning his own fairy Red Hood. Fairy Weapon *[[Fairy Weapons#Verosteal|'Verosteal']]: The Fairy Weapon originally belonged to Jet Grave, but it was entrusted by him to Free. Category:Characters Category:Male